


Shelter Through the Storm

by Aquatigermice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Steve Rogers was a good dog. A bit bad at times but a good dog. He lives with his three sisters. Has a happy and well life. That is until he is forgotten one day. As he finds shelter during a storm, Steve realizes he didn’t know there was a hole in his life until now.





	1. Earphones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [layersofsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layersofsilence/gifts).



> This story is inspired by layersofsilence. Dedicated to Sir Timmy my mascot for the year of the dog who is the tragic star of a less dramatic version of this story. Without which I would probably never came up with this story. I hope you like it. Both of you. And everyone else who reads it too.:) 
> 
> Ps, I would also like to say Benji (1974) movie was also inspiration for this.

Steve runs alongside Wanda. Trying to keep pace with the bicycle. He never understood why she thought it was fun to ride her bike while he ran. He didn’t have this problem with Natasha. And Peggy? Well never. He always gets his hopes up that when Wanda goes. “Would you like to go for a walk boy?” That maybe this time it means no bike.

“Sister! Slow down please!” Steve calls up to her. But of course, she can’t hear him over those dreaded things in her ears. If he were taller he would be able to keep up. Alas, he is a small dog. One with a commanding presence. He knows how to use his gifts. Sharp teeth, loud bark, and a lovely fur coat. He guards his sisters well. He has to. Far too many dangers in this world and young Wanda seems to fall for so many of them.

They make it to the store in good time. It is a small city. Walking distance to most places. The girls are young and enjoy the exercise which makes Steve proud. That can’t be said about a lot of families nowadays. 

Wanda takes those things from ears. Props up the bike in the alley beside the store. Then ties Steve to the lamp post. “Wanda, the rain is coming. Can’t you smell it in the air?” He says softly wagging his tail. She just smiles and pats his head.

“I be right back. And if you’re a good boy I’ll bring you something” Than she is off humming some song. Steve knows his sisters try when it comes to communications. Peggy is the best at knowing what he says. It is part of the reason he spends so much time with her. 

He was with her earlier. She had given him a nice brushing. And they both had settled down to a nap. He had his favorite dream where his mom and dad were over to the house and there was a fest. Steve liked fests it meant lots of food being passed under the table. All of which he was happy to take. Of course, he didn’t get to finish his dream. Wanda had woke him which lead him here.

Steve sits patiently because he is a good dog. There was plenty of entertainment. There was no shortage of humans passing by. Normally calm and in a little hurry. 

Today. They must know like the animals that something is coming. There is not a bird in the darkened sky or on the sidewalk. The animal side of the world is quiet and buckled down. While the humans are in a rush and irritate. Their noisy go-places machines honk nonstop. 

The people that are on the street are rushing, bumping and pushing. Steve yells at them. “Slow down!” and “Be good humans” Most just keep going. A few stares at him. One yelled back. It doesn’t help to easy Steve nerves. He wants to be home, in his bed.

The air smells of heavy rains, strong winds and something cold. It presses down on everything. Only getting heavier by the minute. Steve watches the flow of people going in and out of the store with a now frantic edge. Till finally he sees and smells Wanda. She is coming. Finally. Steve notices those blasted things are back in. But she is carrying bags full of nice smelling things. So he will forgive her.

Steve waits as she loads the basket. Which he a little disappointed that he doesn’t get his treat now. But he is a good dog so he won’t cause a fuss. At least for now. 

Once the goodies are loaded and are locked into place Steve makes his way closer so it will be easier. To Steve horror he watches Wanda walk the bike out the alley before getting on it and riding off.

She is leaving him!

SHE IS LEAVING HIM BEHIND!!!!!

“Wanda!!! Sister! Don’t leave me!” Steve runs after her. He only makes it a few feet before the leash snatches him back. He barks louder….Desperately. Calling to her. 

Watching as she rides on. Not even looking back. “Blasted ear covers!!! You need to take those off.” Steve is going to pee on her shoes. He doesn’t care if he gets a beating with a newspaper. He barks some more. But she was gone. And no one seems to care about some dog when the weather is turning sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? My goal is to at the least post once a week. More if I can. I work 45 to 55 hours a week. I don't have a beta so I try and read my stuff over and over till I hope its okay. But I do know the more I write the better I get.


	2. Voice of an Angel above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has stopped by to read this. I get so happy every time I see a kudos. It makes my day.

Steve is not a happy pup. And when he is not happy, bad things happen. Peggy always comments that he is a ball of terror wrapped in such a small package. 

The house will feel his wrath for this. The cold is making him shake. 

To makes matters worse he can smell the rain coming closer.

Abandoning his barking, for now, Steve scouts the area for a place to wait. His search yields a questionably smelly box. But he can’t be picky. 

He has just settled when the rain starts.

Great! Now his fur going to be a mess. And he is going to need a bath. It takes time to get his fur just right. He is now going to chew on Wanda favorite pair of boots. The ones she likes to wear with that human male Steve isn’t sure he approves of.

The man is odd. But to be honest most humans are odd to Steve. This one more so.

The rain picks up. 

Steve finds himself grumbling. Barking aloud here and there. 

The darker it gets the more aggravated and pissed Steve gets. How is it getting later and his sisters have not come for him?

A shutter goes thru him. There is a possibility that he doesn’t want to consider.

Steven Rogers has been abandoned. 

His mother would flip in her grave.

Steve has come from a long line of good dogs. Very good dogs. Not one has ever been given up. His mother stressed that. They stayed till they passed. They were not given up, lost and certainly not abandon. 

Steve wails in shame. Trying to think back to if he had done something wrong. 

His family seemed to be happy with him. They all played together the night before. Nothing seems unusual. Nat even gave him a good rubbing. So what happened between now and then. Was it really that bad?

What would his brothers say when they hear about this? 

Shame shame shame. 

Their line has been with this family since before this town was even formed. When they finally get around to breeding him, his pups would go to his sisters’ family as the tradition. 

But how can he do that when they left him here!!

Shame. Super shame!!!!! Steve wails it to the world where no one cares. No one is listening. 

“Hey buddy!! How much longer do you plan on crying like a pampered princess?” A deep yet soft voice calls out in the rain.

It causes Steve to jump and hits the top of the box. Water spills down on top of him.

Just great.

A laugh echoes in the alley. “You’re a real piece of work aren’t you?”

Steve looks around trying to find the voice but all he sees is boxes and trashcans. He tries to smell this rude stranger but all he smells is this god awful box.

“Excuse you. But I was having a moment. I have been left behind. And I pray to the gods of good pets that it was an accident.”

More laughter. If it wasn’t such a bad situation Steve might say he likes the sound. 

“And if it wasn’t an accident?” Steve lowers his head. “Than I brought shame to my line and have nowhere to go.”

Its quiet. “You know humans are odd creatures. They don’t think like we do. Some think its all about them. Others just don’t want to deal. Sometimes you don’t bring shame to the family. The human brings shame to you. Besides this city, these streets they aren’t so bad.”

Steve shuffles. “I don’t know what to do”

The kind voice replies back. “It’s not hard. It’s like being lost. Only it’s more of a permeant gig.”

Steve shakes his head. “I am a very good dog. I have never been lost before.”

“Ever!!” Comes the shocking reply. “Ever.”

“Well, your timing isn’t the best. A storm is coming and these streets are balls cold at night. And that box if you want to even call that a shelter is not going to do you a lick of good.”

Steve has to agree it is getting colder and the box is getting wetter. It will fall apart soon. And Steve can smell more rain in the air. It doesn’t smell like it will stop soon. No, it smells like it will get worse. 

“What do I do?” Steve says more to himself than to the voice. 

There is a sigh. “Just my luck,” the voice said quietly. Then louder. “I guess you can come and stay out the storm with me.” Steve hopes lift. “ Really? But what after the storm?” More grumbling. “If you are as good of a dog as you say that you are they will be back for you.” Steve considered that. 

“I think I like that, it is just I am stuck.” Steve tugs on the leash still tied tight to the lamppost. 

“Oh that, that easy. I can have loose in a few and then I have a few places to check and we can head back to my place to crash.”

Steve likes the sound of this plan. He just hopes it is dry and warm at his place.

He never thought he would see the day that he would have to depend on a street dog for help. But this stranger was nicer than the dogs he passes on his walks.

They normal bark at him to keep walking princess or twinkle toes. Which reminds him.

“I am being rude. My name is Steve Rogers” The laugh comes again. 

“Yes, Steve you’re being quite rude. But I guess I will let it go. I don’t go by the name I had when I had a family but you can call me Bucky.”

The comment strikes odd to Steve but just then the box breaks and more water falls on him. So he will ask later. “ It’s nice to meet you Bucky.” Steve voice may have come out a bit pained. Steve ready for this bad day to be over with.

“Likewise,” says the voice followed by “I am coming down now.”

It takes a moment for the words to register. Down. Which means Bucky is not on ground level which explains why he didn’t see him. 

Steve looks up.

At first, he doesn’t see anything. Nothing but shadows till one of them winks at him. Steve yelps. And Bucky’s laugh fills the alley. 

The blue-gray eyes peer out at him from a large pipe from the opposite building. How Bucky got up there Steve isn’t sure but it looks dry. 

The shadow moves some more till Bucky drops down to the ground. Landing on all four.

The fur on Steve’s back rises immediately. And he can’t help himself as he jumps up. Barking madly. 

Bucky just calmly sits, tail flicking back and forth as he watches Steve with interest. 

“Demon! Evil! I will tear you to shreds. How dare you. Trickster! I will eat you for supper! You’re a ….a bad cat!!!!” 

The inky black cat grins wide at Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Bucky is here.!!! Enjoying so far good. The sister will be back just not yet. I didn't really decide what breed Steve was. Only that he was probably a toy breed of some sort. Maybe a small terrier. The next chapter is heavily influenced by Benji.


	3. Supply run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!

“Are you done? Cause as I said there is a storm coming and if you really want to play this whole ancient past rivalry I do have other things to do so I will just leave you to it.” Bucky arches an eyebrow at Steve. 

Steve is about to launch into another rant when a box next to him breaks pouring yet more water over him. He is now drenched in rainwater. He looks up to see Bucky shaking his head. Turning to go. Panic races through Steve.

“No, wait! I am sorry. Don’t go.” Bucky turns, tail lazily twitching. “You sure punk? Cause I really don’t have time to be eaten today.” Steve nods. 

Bucky waits for a moment before approaching. “Alright, I am going to get you off your walker.”

Bucky moves slowly until he is standing over Steve. He works fast and silently as he tugs here and there until the constant pressure that is always there is suddenly gone. 

Steve waits until Bucky is back in view before he shakes himself. He feels off balanced without his collar. He doesn’t want to leave it behind. Wanda had bought it with money from her first job. But Bucky is already at the entryway.

“You coming punk?”

With one last look, he turns and followers. 

Bucky weaves between the legs of humans with easy. While Steve struggles to keep up. The human yell at him. Without his collar, he is just another dirty wet stray to them. 

Bucky turns off the main street and into an alleyway. By the time Steve gets there Bucky is in the dumpster. Steve waits patiently at the base. 

A small box flies over the side. It is followed by bones and cuts of meat. It seems Bucky has led him to the meat shop. Finally, Bucky comes back over the top. 

“Help me put this stuff in the box,” Bucky says as he reaches for a bone. They quickly pick up the food. 

Once done Bucky tells Steve to pick up the box. Steve takes it carefully in his teeth and they set out again.

They go to another store’s trash and this time when the food comes sailing over the top Steve gathers it up and places it in the box. Bucky seems to be pleased with how fast Steve catches on. 

They go to two more places. Before the box is nearly full. Each time they step out the main street has fewer people on it. It is still light out but not for much longer. Even the moving go machine have all stopped. It worries Steve. It means it is going to be a very bad storm. 

When Bucky gets out of the last dumpster he looks to the sky. And frowns. The wind has picked up and it starting to howl at them.

“Come on Steve. The hails is coming we got to get back.” Steve followers as Bucky leads him deeper into the city. He stops at a building that has boarded up windows. “Can you climb stairs?” Steve nods since he has the box in his mouth. 

Bucky leads him to the back where there are some metal stairs. They climb quickly. Steve can hear the hail approaching. After they climb for a while they come to a window that has been broken inward. 

Bucky slips right in. Steve has to do a bit of maneuvering to get the box in but he is successful. 

The window is barely big enough to fit him. It scrapes some of his fur. But he makes it in.

Just in time too. His tail barely clears the glass before the sound of hail starts to beat on the metal stairs. 

Once inside it takes some time for his eyes to adjust. They are in a darkened room. There are a few pieces of furniture but the dust and the stale air tell Steve that no human has been here in a very long time.

He shakes his fur. He really needs a cleaning but he will wait till after they eat. 

“What is this place?” Steve ask. “Human call them apartments. This particular building was deemed unfit for human so they closed it. But it is now home to many different animals. There are even some humans on the lower levers. But this is mine.” 

Bucky smiles proudly. “This way. We can get settled and maybe get some sleep before this storm gets bad.”

Steve picks up the box and Bucky leads him down a hallway into a room in the back. There is an open closet. Bucky walks inside. 

Steve hesitates at the door. It is dark and all he can see is Bucky’s eyes glare back. “Come on scaredy-cat. I am hungry.” 

Steve bristles up his fur. He huffs. Then walks in. It takes a moment before he can see. There are blankets and towels all over the place. Bucky sits on what must have been a shoe rank. It is covered in soft things too. Steve almost falls on his face as he walks. The floor is sooooo soft. He wants to just roll around in it.

“Ok, Stevie here is the rules. I keep it clean here. The building has critters that are drawn to filth. I don’t have time to be hunting those gross things. You got to pee go outside. You can sleep where you like but the food stays in that corner.” Bucky point to a spot by the door. It is the only spot that isn’t covered in a million blankets. Steve sets the box down. “Also if you are thirsty there is water on the stairs. It’s rainwater but it is better than nothing.”

“Thank you, Bucky. It is more than I thought it would be.” Bucky smiles. “Sure pal. Now I don’t know about you but I am hungry.” 

Bucky hops down. Takes out a piece of pizza and sits to the side to eat. Steve walks up slowly. He chooses a small bone. It’s got a good bit of meat on it. Bucky frowns. “You didn’t have to take the smallest thing in the box.” 

But Steve smiles. This is Bucky’s food and he does want to be a pig. He does eat a piece of pizza after Bucky drops it in front of him. 

Afterward, they pick separate spots to curl up in. Steve wonders if his girls are alright. He has never gone a night without one of them with him. Which worries him. But he does somehow fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sisters are next


	4. Have you seen my dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is titled after my favorite Madeline songs. Or at least one of them.

Wanda arrives home from the store in a good mood. Despite the huge horrible storm system rolling in she had made it to the store and found supplies.

Vision, one of the store clerks, had also given her some seasoning he had special order. Wanda was happy that it made it in on time.

Vision had also been helpful in finding a few things they would need to survive the storm. Wanda was finding the slightly older man to be very charming.

She won’t lie. Wanda liked him. And it seemed he liked her too. He had given her his number saying if she needed anything, Anything at all to call him. It had left her feeling giddy and weightless as she left the store. 

They had been flirting for weeks. 

After dinner, she had plans to call him.

Said dinner was coming along nicely.

The seasoning was just what she needed for the soup she was making. In their family, before a big storm, their mother uses to make a big pot of stew or soup that didn’t need to be kept cold. It got them through many of power outages.

Wanda figured she would surprise her sisters. They were always working so hard and so late. This would make their day.

Natasha showed up just before the town curfew. She was bone tired. So much so that she almost missed the seat when she sat down at the table. When Wanda placed the bowl in front of her a warm smile spread across Natasha’s face. “Thank you sister, this looks good.”

It wasn’t long before Peggy woke and joined them. Peggy worked the most. She being the oldest. She was always trying to push herself to the top. But she always found time to make it back home to help their mother with the “siblings” in her care. Their mother being over the only orphanage in the county, there was never a shortage of children living there.

They all were on second helpings when Peggy spoke up. “Has anyone seen Steven?”

All eyes dart to the food bowl which is still piled high with the scrapes Wanda had placed. That was so unlike Steve. Especially when they were already eating. Something was not right.

Wanda wondered if she had even seen him today since he shadowed Peggy a lot when she was home.

Then it hit her. Her heart skipped a beat.

She wanted him to get some exercise before the storm. They never knew how long they would be cooped up in the house. He always got so antsy after a while. 

“I must have forgotten him at the store.” 

She had been so excited about Vision. She didn’t even look back. This was all her fault.

Natasha is halfway to the door with Peggy right behind her when the tornado siren shrieks out into the night.  
………..

A full bladder wakes Steve up. He trots through the apartment and out the window. The whole city is silent except for the sleet which is coming down hard. Steve makes it down the stairs safely and over to patch of earth next door.

It seems the building next door had been torn down a while back and nature was slowly taking it back. 

Steve wanted to enjoy it but he was wet and he could sense something bad was coming. It made his fur stand on end and his teeth clench. Once his business is done he hurries back in. He can hear sounds of life as passes the lower levels. 

He pauses outside the window to drink out of the bucket. The water isn’t what he is used to but it is cool in his dry throat.

As he finishes he notices a small ceramic bowl tucked in the corner. Steve being Steve takes a whiff of it. It’s old and smells of love, home and shocking of Bucky too.

Lights brighten the sky and sound splits the air. Steve darts back into the window. He hates these types of storms. He was always cuddling with his mother during them. And when he moved with his sisters one of them would always find time to pull him close.

Back inside he scrambles to get back to the safety of the closet. In his haste in the hall, he misses the door and runs into a scratching post.

Another boom and instead of the closet Steve finds himself under the bed. He doesn’t whimper. He is a good boy but he does shake. He wants to go home.

He wants his bowl, his bed, his sisters.

He wants to eat good food.

“Everything is going to be ok Stevie.” 

Steve looks up into the calm eyes of Bucky who is peering under the bed. “Come to bed. I’ll give you a washing. It will soothe your nerves and you will need that. It’s going to be a long night”

They crawl out from under the bed slowly. Bucky leading the way, the building shaking slightly with the loud sounds of the storm. Once back in the safety of the closet, Bucky lets Steve gets comfortable before sitting next to him.

Bucky is a good washer and he was right it calms Steve. If he was a cat he would purr to high heaven.

He is falling asleep when the screaming hide noise started.

It hurt his ears make him want to howl and tear his ears out. “ Bucky it’s the bad noise what do we do?” Steve isn’t sure if Bucky can even hear him. Steve knows that if he was home with his sister they would be in a closet not much different than this. Bucky pushes him to the farthest corner. 

He motions for Steve to lay down. Then Bucky curls around him in such a way that each other bodies cover their ears. 

The steady heartbeat of Bucky drowns out the world instantly relaxing them both. To Steve, it brings back memories of being a pup and having his sibling sleep round him. 

The storm rages on. The tornado damages parts of the city. But in that little abandon apartment complex, the two find comfort in each other’s paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number one thing to know is that the soup thing is totally made up. But as a person who lives in a place that gets hit by hurricanes every year, you would think I would know a recipe for such a thing.
> 
> This storm is kind of like a hurricane just colder. I wanted something that would possibly have snow or cold weather for cuddling effect. So I guess that would be a snowicane.
> 
> The girls are orphans and the home they grew up in was also for boys too. Steve's two doggie brothers are split, one living with the brothers and the other living at the home. 
> 
> Lastly, I know it is early but I am already planning a part two which will be with Steve and his brothers.
> 
> That's all for now. See you soon.


	5. Humans are a mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your back! Welcome.  
> Wonder why Bucky is a street cat? Answer is right here buddy.

The storm rages on for another three long days. Springing up with it two more tornados, hail, sleet, rain, wind and even a little snow that plummet the little town. Destroying some parts and bring the whole place to a standstill. Keeping most of its citizens indoors. Very few were brave enough to venture outdoors.

Steve and Bucky would have stayed completely inside if it weren’t for the need for water and bathroom breaks. 

The food they gather was more than enough to get them by. Which’d pleased Steve since every time they went out he got wet and Bucky would make funny comments about wet dogs.

After the first night, they stayed close together. Even going together to pee. “There is safety in numbers after all,” Bucky tells him. But Steve thinks, if that is true, then why does Bucky live alone?

Where is Bucky’s family? Because Bucky is way too nice to have been a stray all his life. He seems to relate too easily to Steve current problem of being lost.

There is a story here, Steve can tell. And he has a feeling it has to do with this apartment. He just can’t figure it out. It bothers him. Like being told no when food is sitting right there ready to eat. Just a few licks away.

On the third day, while they venture out to take their bathroom break, Bucky deems that the weather is turning. Tomorrow it should be safe to roam the street. Steve’s heart lifts at that. “First thing tomorrow we head out. I know a place we can dryly watch that alley I found you in. We can wait there for your sisters.” 

Steve is both excited and saddened. He wants to go home. Be with his sisters once more. But he also wants to stay with Bucky.

“Thank you, Bucky. I am very grateful. I don’t know what would have happened to me had you not helped. All I ever knew was bad cats. But you, Bucky are a good cat. And I am glad to have met you” 

“And you Steve are an idiot. And I am annoyed that I stumbled upon you and that mug of a face.” Bucky says. But Steve knows he is secretly happy by how big Bucky’s smile is. 

…..

After a quiet night. And a good sleep they wake and get ready. Bucky helps get his fur in order. “ We can’t have you looking like you were dragged out of a trashcan. It will make them worry more.” Having his sisters worry is the last thing he wants. 

On the way out Steve takes a final look around. “Bucky, why are there so many cat things in here?” 

Bucky is about to go through the window. He pauses. Tension tight in his shoulders. Without turning around he speaks. “They are mine. I use to live here with my pets.”

Steve takes a step closer. “Use to?” Bucky sits down still starring out the window. “ I came from a pet shop. I don’t remember much before that. Who or what happened to my parents just being in the shop. This young man came in, saw me and knew I was the one. Told me too. He brought me here where he lived with his girlfriend. And the three of us hit it off. He even used me to ask her to permanently mate with him. She, of course, said yes. Who could say no to this face?” Bucky pauses. 

“ Well, that was until a burglar came. Got in by this very window. The boy was up at the time. Being the perfect mate and getting water. I was asleep on the bookcase. There was a fight and he was killed. The noise drew the girl out and she was killed too.” Bucky pauses seeming to gather himself together. 

“The boy’s mother was in charge of taking care of their things. She liked me before the events. Thought I was soooo cute. And good practice for grandbabies to come. Afterward, she blamed me. Stated that I could have warned them. I could have fought her son’s killer. She didn’t keep me long. She tried but her hate grew and grew. 

Then one day she put me in the car drove me out to the countryside, to a rest area, let me out to pee and drove away. I had nowhere else to go and I was still understanding what happened to my pets. I was still young so I came back.”

It was quiet as a Steve digests what he is told. “Why didn’t she just take you to the shelter?” 

Bucky does a whole body shake. “I don’t know. Humans are a mystery. And it was so long ago. Anyways we are not in the past anymore. Besides I turned out just fine.” 

Steve can hear the fake happiness in his voice. But he doesn’t point it out.

Bucky turns to him his eyes shining brightly. “Come, Steve let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we take things out on the ones that depend on us and love us the most. But they still love us anyway. Still remember the good times and wish us to be the best.


	6. Go home Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storm is over its time to go home.

They travel silently and quickly down the street. It is so quiet after all that noise. And the world is still so gray. Grayer than normal. 

The rain still comes down off and on but it has lost its power. Soon it will be gone and the sun will return.

Bucky takes him across the street from the store. There is a dip in the side of the building. It is big enough for the two of them to sit and stay out of the rain. 

Steve tries to talk to Bucky. Tries to get him to understand that the sisters would take him but Bucky brushes it off. “Stop talking. We need to hear when they start calling for you”. 

Slowly people start to walk by. More and more fill the streets. Steve can feel the energy they give off. They are happy to be back outside after all this time. The sounds of the city makes him drowsy. “Go to sleep Stevie, I’ll wake you when I hear them call your name.”

Steve dreams of a world where Bucky got dropped off at the kid’s home instead of on the streets.

How his Ma would look after them both. And how much trouble they could get into together. It’s a very good dream. He wishes it was true. 

He is shoved out his dream rather suddenly. He quickly gets his wits about him. “Is that one of your sisters?” Bucky asks.

Across the street, a redhead has entered the alley. She is peering into boxes and searching all around. A strong breeze whips her hair to the side. 

Steve stands quickly. It is Natasha. A moment later Wanda exits the store. They talk, hands moving and pointing rapidly. 

“They came back for me.” Steve’s little heart beats hard in his chest. He can’t believe he doubted them. “Bucky they’re here!” 

He turns to look at Bucky.

Bucky’s face is like a stone. 

Cold and hard. “You best hurry before they leave you again punk.” Steve glances back over as Wanda picks up his collar and cradled it to her chest.

“Come with me.” The words just slip out his mouth. “What?” Bucky’s face flickers with something for a second. 

“Come with me. I know they will take you too. They will even love you. I can feel it.” Bucky smiles that sad smiles once more. “ Don’t be silly Steve, I said I was just fine. Now hurry along like a good little doggie.” 

“No,” Steve says firmly. “Not without you.” Several emotions fly across Bucky face before it settles on one. “Ok we will do this the hard way,” His voice is cold as ice. 

Bucky flies at him taking Steve by surprise. Steve misses the first swipe. The second one gets him on the nose. 

Steve howls in pain. It burns and the rainwater does nothing to help it. He glares at Bucky. “I can do this all day” Bucky lowers himself. “No, no you can’t,” he says firmly as he runs at Steve. Steve doesn’t think he just runs out of the ally. 

And right into Peggy’s legs. “Steven!!!!” She screams. And up he goes into her arms. Her smell makes him so happy. He twists to lick her face. He missed her so. “Girls! He is here! He’s right here!” Peggy says between kisses and tears. 

He can see Wanda drop the collar as they rush across the street to them. He is bounced from arm to arm as they check him over. And trade kisses and pats. 

They tell him they are so happy to see him. That he is safe now. That they were worried about him. He tries so hard to tell them what happened and bout Bucky. The good parts. That they got to take him too. They just have to.

“Oh my god look at that!!” Wanda shouts. Steve gets ready to introduce Bucky to them. Only they don’t look in the alley, they are looking at him.

Nat brushes his nose. Pain races through his body and he starts whimpering. “Oh Steven, what happened? Don’t worry we will get you right home. Get you clean, feed and in your bed.” Say, Peggy. 

The girls all agree and they turn to head home. Steve twists in Wanda’s arms to look back at the alley. It takes some work, she holds him so tight.

Finally, he gets a view. 

It’s empty.

Not a trace of Bucky. He is gone. Abandoning Steve just that fast. Did their time together mean nothing? 

Steve knows he should be happy. He is back where he belongs but it feels like his heart is now torn in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go and the ride is over.


	7. Love and family are not separate things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reach the end. Thanks for reading. :)

Peggy adds more sugar to her cup of tea. After stirring she takes a sip. “Something wrong with our Steven,” she said as she places her cup down.

“I agree,” Wanda says nodding her head. “ I made his favorites last night and it is still in the bowl.” They all stare at the doggy bed in the corner. It goes mostly unused as Steve prefers to sleep on the beds with them. 

But since the storm, Steve has been sleeping all day and night. Only getting up to drink water and use the bathroom. On a day like today where they are all home, they would go to the park. 

Especially after a bad storm. But instead, they have a problem. 

“I think Steve fell in love out there.” All heads turn to Nat. “How did you come to that idea?” Wanda asks. 

“Just look at him. This is classic moping. He won’t eat. He huffs a lot while he stares at nothing. He met someone out there. But he chooses to come home to us instead. And now it weights on his mind.”

Peggy rises and goes over to the bed. “Oh, Steven, your such a good and loyal dog,” she says as she rubs his head. Steve just rolls over out of her reach. Peggy stares at her sisters in alarm.

Hand still hovering in the air. “What do we do?” Nat shakes her. “I don’t work tonight. I will take him on a walk. Maybe someone will recognize him and I can find the one who stole our brother’s heart.”  
……….

Steve doesn’t want to get up. He is just so tired. But he knew better than to fight Nat. So when she clipped his leash on to his new collar he obediently follows. She walks him at a slow pace which he doesn’t mind. All he was going to do when he got back was sleep anyways. 

They arrived at the store but she doesn’t tie him up. She just stands there waiting. So he waits too.

A soft smell tickled his nose.

Bucky, he thinks softly. He had been here recently. The scent was maybe a day old.

Not a day went by he didn’t wonder if Bucky was getting enough to eat or staying warm. Was he well? Sitting alone in that closet. Worse he could be dying.

Steve had to do something. He got up. Walked a few steps then let out a yelp. “You ok Steve?” Nat asks. Already bending closer to the ground.

He limps over to her. Holding his paw in the air. “Did you hurt yourself?” she takes the leash off her wrist to free up her hands. And that is all Steve was waiting on. 

He shoots out the alley. “Steve you get back here now!!!” She shouts. But he doesn’t listen. Steve Rogers is on a mission. Nothing was going to stop him. He races between legs, across streets. 

He can hear Nat behind him but that doesn’t matter now. 

He doesn’t stop till he is climbing the stairs.

He is drinking some water when Nat makes it up there. He can tell she is studying what she sees. “I hope we didn’t just run all this way for you to just drink rainwater.” 

Steve wags his tail. “Follow me, sister.” He says as he jumps through the window. He sits as Nat first stares through the hole at him. Then she reaches through. Fiddles with something and lifts the window. She soon lands quietly next to him. “Where have you led me?” 

Steven gives her a lick on the face than pads off toward the bedroom. “Bucky are you here?” he calls softly. There is no reply but Steve can smell him.

Nat takes out a portable light and follows. Steve really likes that Nat is always ready for anything. 

Steve approaches the closet softly. “Bucky? It’s me, Steve.” He pokes his head into the closet. 

His eyes adjust quickly. He sighs in relief. Bucky is there. He is curled tightly in a ball. 

Steve goes over and nudges him. “Bucky wake up!” Bucky stirs a little. “Let me sleep.” He mumbles. Steve smiles. ”I can’t do that jerk. We are going to take you home.” 

Bucky twists up lightning quick. “Steve? What are you doing here?” Steve smiles happily. “ We come to take you home with us.” “Us?” is all Bucky gets out before a light shine down on the two of them. “Oh, a cat!”

Bucky arches in a hiss and races to the back corner of the closet. Steve frowns. “It's just Nat. She one of my sisters its ok.” But Bucky still hisses from his slightly darken corner. Nat lowers the light. Picking something off the floor.

Its Steve’s old collar.

Bucky missed him. “So this is where you spent the storm.” 

She kneels to the ground. “And this must be your friend. Oh, it’s a he. What a pretty cat.” She coos.

Bucky is still arched into the corner but if anyone can talk Bucky down its Nat. She holds her hand out slowly getting closer. “I have never seen such a pretty cat before. No wonder Steve like you.” The statement seems to help Bucky. He isn’t hissing anymore. 

“I always wanted a cat. But the home was a dog place. I still wouldn’t mind a cat. Would you like an owner? You would stay with me. And play with Steve here every day. I promise.” Nat stops right in front of Bucky. He slowly lowers himself. 

Steve waits with baited breath as ever so slowly Bucky inches towards Nat. Till finally, his head makes contact. She rubs under his chin. “There we go. Good boy. I think I shall call you James” Bucky purrs softly. 

Steve lets them have a few moments before he squeezes in there to get some lovings too. Which causes some laughing and barking. 

“Ok, you two let’s go home.”

They follow Nat out the room to the window. Steve is the first one out. Bucky pauses. He looks around the place one last time. 

“Come on punk dinners waiting,” Steve says encouragingly. Wagging his tail happily. “Hold your horses jerk, I’m coming.” Than Bucky is through. They wait as Nat comes out next. 

She then closes the window. 

And they head home.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bucky really did grab Steve's collar out the alley and took it home with him. 
> 
> When I wasn't sure which title I was going to go with I wanted to make sure the ending featured the window getting closed for good. Showing the end of our story and the end of that chapter in Bucky's life.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story. As I said before I have a part two in my head I just haven't written it out yet. But I do have other stories that are written and ready to review for posting. So we will see. See you next time.


End file.
